


Carl's Prison Boy

by StillKickingIt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Juvie, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillKickingIt/pseuds/StillKickingIt
Summary: Carl's time in Juvie is made brighter by a certain boy named Joel. Carl begins to question his sexuality and wonders if he can love Joel.





	1. Chapter 1

The cuffs around Joel’s wrists hurt. He stood in front of the prison guard admitting him to juvie. He had been placed in Juvie because of a stupid mistake. His vision couldn’t seem to clear. He wasn’t strong or had any friends inside. He was short, only about 5’5. He had blond hair that was just above his shoulders. His eyes were green and he wore glasses. He knew he would get eaten alive inside.  
"Alright Mr. Couthridge here’s your jumpsuit” The man looked down at his clipboard, "Oh, you're in for ten months, that sucks kid. Don’t worry just try and keep your head down."  
He handed Joel the orange jumpsuit. It was very plain, it was all orange except for a number on the right arm. He also got boxers and undershirts.  
Joel didn't say anything, but instead nodded. He hasn't talked much since he got arrested, only when he must. The officer didn’t seem like a bad guy but Joel really couldn’t muster enough emotion to talk.  
He was in shock, he couldn't believe he was here. At first he was sad, then mad, but he'd cried all his tears and all he could do was stand there emotionless as he was being admitted to the place where he would spend the next ten months. He thought about his sister. He wished he could see her.  
"What size shoe do you wear?" Joel glanced at the broad man who has spoken, he was very tall and muscular and if that wasn't intimidating enough he wasn’t as nice as the last guy had been. He was glaring at Joel and Joel felt like crying all over again.  
Joel mumbled a something about being a size 8 and the man put two brown canvas shoes on top of the pile of clothes Joel was already carrying.  
"Okay now I'm gonna need you to change" The man said to Joel. Joel’s eyes widened. He was a very modest person and at the age of fourteen only his immediate family had ever seen him naked. The man looked annoyed with the reaction.  
"Right here?" Joel asked, trepidation prevalent in his voice.  
"Yeah, I have to watch you change when you first get here," He said sympathetically, Joel just looked at him like he really didn't wanna do this, because he didn't. “Just strip so I make sure your not carrying a shive or anything.”  
"Well can you at least look away? I promise I won't tell anyone if you do." Joel asked hopefully, he bit his lip in anticipation of the response. He didn’t like the idea  
"Listen kid, I'm a nice guy okay? I'm a lot of things, but I gotta do my job and this is part of it." The man said looking at Joel with sympathetic eyes.  
"Yeah okay, I’m sorry." Joel said and took a deep breath before pulling his shirt off, he shuttered a bit due to the sudden cold air. He then reached down and pulled of his skinny jeans, cringing at the thought that someone was watching him.  
He then hesitated before pulling off his boxers and he quickly pulled on the underwear that the prison has provided for him. He then put on the orange jumpsuit with the undershirt and slipped on the shoes.  
"Okay looks like we're about ready to go, here is a bag and inside it is your pillow and blanket, toothpaste and toothbrush, a towel, soap, shampoo, toilet paper, underwear and a clean jumpsuit for you to wear when this one needs to be washed." He said handing Joel the bag. “You room with another boy so.. be nice I guess.”  
Joel shuddered at the thought of having a roommate, he's always had his own room. But he only could hope that the boy would be nice, or if not nice than not beat him up.  
"Okay well kid, when you hear a buzz that means that it is time to go somewhere. The first bell, that rings at seven am, is for breakfast, the second bell at eight am is for you to return to your cell, then at noon it's lunch time.”  
Joel nodded trying to keep up with what he was being told. The man continued, “After lunch there are two hours of yard time so that you boys get fresh air. After that its visitation hours. Dinner is at five and lights out is nine. You can get books from the library and you can study and do online courses with approval from the officers. Got it”  
The man was looking at his clipboard as he read off the options, Joel was listening intently trying to understand how this all worked, it seemed pretty regimented so far. The man looked up from his clipboard and put a hand on Joel's shoulder.  
"It'll be hard at first but you'll get used to it kid," he said softly making Joel feel a little bit better. The man had seemed hard at first but he sensed Joel’s trepidation.  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked Joel, as if he was going to the movies instead of prison.  
“Ugh Yes thank you sir." he said following the man.  
"Okay let's go meet your bunk mate," the man said as Joel blindly followed him into the hallway. The officer checked his sheet again, “Carl Gallagher.”  
It was dimly lit with only a few flickering fluorescent lights on the ceiling to light the way. On the sides where you would usually see a wall, there were cells. Some of the cells were made of bars and you could see everything inside including a toilet. The other kids watched him and he could tell that most weren’t friendly. He couldn't imagine having to shower and go to the bathroom in front of two guys he doesn't know.  
"And here is your bunk." The man said, leading Joel to the cell.  
Joel looked around, there was a bunk bed and a toilet. The bunks seemed to have thick rough wool blankets that he knew wouldn’t be comfortable. Other than that the cell had nothing other than a desk and chair.  
"It's currently free time and I'm pretty sure Carl is working out right now," The man said and Joel nodded still looking around the room. He continued "if you need anything ask your counselor, and if you wanna speak to me ask her for Bill, because that's my name." Bill said.  
Joel looked at him and nodded again, still not speaking.  
"Listen, not everyone here is gonna be nice to you, some people aren't even going to treat you like a human being, so just prepare for the worst, stay strong kid this isn’t forever." Bill said giving Joel's shoulder a light squeeze.  
"Go ahead kid," Bill said. He patted Joel on the back before walking out of the cell.  
"It's fine, listen I gotta go now, if you need anything talk to your counselor, good luck kid." And with that Bill left Joel alone in his cell.  
Joel went over to the bed on the bottom, which he assumed was his. He sat down and rubbed his hands on the sheets. He then opened his bag and put his stuff under the bed. He didn't bother smoothing out the wrinkles and making it look nice.  
"What are you doing?" Joel heard a voice behind him ask rather sternly. Joel turned to see a white guy with dreads in front of him. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He was thin but muscular and he had his eyes narrowed at Joel.  
“Oh sorry! I-I’m Joel… We ah I think we’re bunking together.” The guy he thought was Carl rolled his eyes and hopped up on the rail doing pull ups. Joel cursed himself as he was so shitty at talking to people.  
Carl’s Prison Boy  
How had Joel let this happen.  
An strong moan left his swollen lips and his body seemed to be on fire. His sweaty damp blond hair lay limp against his shoulders and his bright emerald eyes held the shame of what he had just done. His pale skin was bruised to redness and his too slender of a body was covered by a muscled tan fourteen-year-old.

He, Joel Couthridge was only fourteen. But who cared when one was in such a damn dangerous place. What was more, he had never thought he was gay. But now with Carl laying on top of him he guessed he must be. He couldn’t picture himself with a woman.  
It had honestly been a complete accident He had been a virgin a little over an hour ago he was now laying there mixed with sweat and semen. 

Joel didn't think there was ever even going to be interactions between Carl and him. He was cold and the only time the two had ever been face to face was in their cell. His coal black hair was just as long as Joel's but he had dread locks which Joel now began to think were cute. His face was gorgeous, even handsome.  
Joel didn't care. He was lying under him, breathing hard, and trying to recall the events of the last hour. At the moment, he was numb but he knew he'd pay for it tomorrow. He really couldn’t believe his actions.  
He grimaced slightly as he realised he was laying on a cloak on the stone floor of the library. What a way to lose his virginity! He thought closing his eyes. He could feel the hot breath of the man in his ear; he could even feel the lips grazing against it as though he too were trying to comprehend what had happened.  
There was no love between the two of them. Never had been. They didn't truly know each other. But they had never really talked. He had gotten the nickname Missy because of his hair and looks. He had barely fought off the advances of the Mexican gang leader and one of the white supremacists that wanted to make him their bitch.  
Joel moaned out quietly and this got a chuckle, from Carl. The boy on top of him seemed to be thinking.  
His strange lover peeled his heavy muscular body off Joel's lean one.  
Joel saw the man's eyes drift up and down his form longingly and then licked his lips.  
Joel opened one eye and stared up at the face of a gang member. When he sat up, he grimaced slightly at the sting. He silently got dressed, trying not to flinch every time he moved. The silence was relatively awkward. Joel flipped his hair out of his under shirt. He had taken to tying the prison jumpsuit around his waist so that he would be sweating his balls off.  
"Good luck tomorrow," Carl Gallagher murmured slipping on his boxers.  
"Hm."  
"Are you gonna do anymore courses?" He asked casually.  
Joel nodded. "Maybe a French language course." He tried to stand without whimpering  
Carl paused when pulling on his undershirt and looked at Joel. "You're serious?"  
"Yeah. My mom was French Canadian and she always spoke French when I was a kid." Joel said spacing out at the thought if his family.  
He was quiet after that and Joel didn't understand why. He then struggled to stand up off the sheet underneath him. His back was aching and his spine felt as though it had been stepped on. His ass was on fire and he knew that it would take a day for him to be able to sit

Carl handed him the books that he had been putting away and he too stood. Joel had to raise his head to look up at him. Carl was 6 feet while Joel was barely covering 5'6. Not to mention Carl' muscles.

"Well, see you in the cell Carl," Joel said softly, before quietly rushing out into the deserted corridors. His eyes then widened when he realised what he had done.

Why had he done this? He rushed off, knowing he was probably late for curfew. He had the library pass and he said he just forgot the time.  
Ten minutes later, he was in lying in bed, eyes wide as he realised that one, he was no longer a virgin. Two, he had just given said virginity to Carl Gallagher and three… Joel had no idea why.  
He placed his hands over his face. If it weren't bad enough, he was sure that by tomorrow it would be out.

The next morning, Joel had gotten up to work as a server early. His ars was burning to high heaven. He was hurting. He had never had anything to compare with, but god, Carl Gallagher was huge. And not circumcised. Not that he had a problem with that. He'd only seen the guys in the showers but he'd never seen them hard. He didn't think any of them were quite as big as Carl. Maybe his other black friends but he was big.  
Oh please, don't! Joel thought. His butt was sore. His friend Jack bumped his shoulder and said something but Joel didn’t hear.  
"Um, sorry?" Joel said quietly.  
He laughed hesitantly. He was taller than her. ck. "It's okay Joel, we know how your doing," he whispered consoling the blonde. They finally finished serving before sitting at one of the none gang affiliated tables.  
"Ow," he mumbled and sighed as he watched Jack butter his toast. He could see the worry in his friend’s face. "Jack?"

"Yes, Joel?" He handed the toast to him and he accepted. Jack was a year older and made sure that Joel ate enough.

"You - didn't hear any rumours did you?"

She paused a moment and licked the jam off her finger. "Hmm, no, though have you heard that they Neo Nazi kids are stirring up shit with the black gangs. Why?"

He frowned and nibbled on his toast for a moment. He wanted to glance at the black gang Table but he was unsure. "Do me a favour?" He asked behind his toast.

"Sure, Joel anything!" He said, brushing his black hair out of the way.

"Glance once at the Black’s Table, tell me if anyone's staring? Try and be covert."

He didn't understand but he nodded and did as he was told to perfection. "Well… that guy yo0u turned down from the Mexican gang is glaring at you… and um Gallagher is staring at you."

Joel paused in his eating. "Really?"

"Like, really staring…"

He didn't talk? Joel was stunned; he could have sworn him being in a gang would ensure the fact that he had made Joel his bitch well known throughout the gang. He was almost certain the larger boy would gloat and crow about how he stole Joel's virginity.

He finished off his toast and she handed him the orange juice. "Why is he staring?"

"Things happened," Joel whispered quietly. "I don't really know how…"

Jack's eyes widened at this. "What?" He pressed. Joel gazed up at his friend and then nodded once. He gasped when he realised what he was implying. "Oh shit buddy…"

"Don't ask why or how… I really don't know."

"Good luck, Joel."

Joel paused and gazed up at Carl Gallagher who was next to his huge black friend Nick. "Right…" He couldn't say thanks. People would ask questions. He led the way out, Jack moving into step next to him.  
"Weird," Jack breathed.  
"I know."  
"So - what happened?"  
"I guess I was a little panicky. I was at the library and it turned out to be a lot more than that."  
“Hm." Jack curled her arm around his. "Well, you're only fourteen. You should get some protection in here."  
He was stunned and gazed at him. "Protection?"  
“You’ve been lucky for the first month kid but sooner or latter someone is gonna claim that pretty face and better it be Gallagher who at least seems to be a decent guy.” Jack explained. He smirked at an after thought, “Unless you want one of the skin heads to rock your world.”  
“Why doesn’t this shit happen to you?” Joel asked. Jack laughed, “You know I provide shit to all who approach so I’m Switzerland.”  
"Mr. Couthridge!" his Counsellor Mrs. Ramerez rushed toward him. "There you are. We must hurry, the rest taking their test are already there and you need to be there."

Joel moaned inwardly and looked once at Jack, feeling rather ill. "Go on Joel, we'll talk about this later."  
Everyone watched them as they made their way out. He passed by Carl once again; dark eyes fell on him. They locked, black to green before Joel disappeared with the Mrs. Ramerez.  
"Now, don't panic!"  
"Too late."  
The others were already in the theirn seats when Joel arrived. He stepped through uneasily. Mrs. Ramerez gave him a lingering look. She leaned in and whispered, "Good luck, Joel." She turned and then walked out, leaving the teen stunned.  
The teacher had them sit and handed out the tests. It was tense and quiet. This had been the Advanced Biology final. The prison taught one class a month and he had been admitted late. He had been a good student before juvie and had been able to study almost ever moment as he had little else on his mind. No one visited, he had no interest in working out and other than Jack he had no friends here.  
When he finally finished his test he stood. He handed it in to his teacher and waited in the hall with the others.

Joel took up a corner, leaned up against it, and crossed his arms. It was then that he tuned revealing a strong figure.  
"What do you want, Gallagher?" Carlos sneered, causing Joel to gape and push back the curtains.

The tall muscular Gang Member stopped when he locked eyes with Joel in the far corner. It took seconds for the Gang Member to approach. Joel pressed his back against the wall and Carl placed his hands on either side of him.

The other boys were stunned, but none more than Carlos. "What do you think you're doing to him?"

"Shut the fuck up pretty boy," Carl snarled nastily.

"Carl," Joel chastised quietly, "Don't be mean."

"I am mean," he countered.

"Well, don't be for once," Joel murmured.

"Give me a kiss then and I'll be nice."

Joel gaped at him and then smiled softly. "Okay." He complied and leaned up on his tiptoes as Carl bowed his head and kissed him softly, much to the stunned shock of the figures in the room.

For a moment, Joel forgot all about those in the hallway as a flare settled like hot-lava through his skin and his arms went up around Carl' neck. He kissed him harder and deeper until the stronger teenager stole the control.

One large hand placed itself on the small of Joel's back and pressed in just enough for them to touch body to body, almost melded against one another.

The kiss slowly ended, going from deeper to softer until all that was left was a peck. " I wanted to say Good luck."

"Apologise!" Joel hissed quietly.

Carl smirked. "Things I do for you," he taunted loftily and glanced over his shoulder at a very stunned Mexican. "Sorry Spick," he said carelessly.

When Carl turned away, Joel stood there and shook his head.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked in horror.

"Um…" Joel was feeling rather weak. He was trying to understand himself. "Don't know?" He asked in a small voice.

Frowning, Carlos crossed his arms. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Joel shook his head. "Just unexpected is all."

"You do know that was Carl Gallagher, right?"

Oh boy, Joel knew that was Carl Gallagher.


	2. Cooking Class

Warning: This story contains a male/male romantic relationship. It also contains a lot of swearing and non-graphic mentions of rape, substance abuse and violence.  
Disclaimer: I think it's obvious that I do not own Shameless.  
A/N: I've had this story within my head for so long and then started writing and couldn't stop. I hope it wasn't all for naught and that you guys enjoy it!  
This Fic has been bugging me for a while but just would love to hear you from you guys. So please read and Review.

Joel awoke and he wasn't entirely sure where he was. He was on the top bunk He also had strong hot arms wrapped around him in a cast iron grip. He was naked underneath the thick wool blankets and his head was on a human pillow, which was rather hard, rock hard.  
It was exactly twelve days after the dragon incident. To Joel's surprise nothing in the paper showed him and Carl. Carlos and the other guys who were studying for their diplomas had kept their word, although he noticed Carlos shooting him concerned looks from time to time.  
To be honest, he didn't blame the Mexican. Carl wasn't exactly a cuddly teddy bear. No, he was cruel. He was mean. Joel raised his head and stared into his sleeping face. At least in his sleep the sneer seemed to wash away. He looked cute with his dreads falling in his face.  
He also snored. Joel wrinkled his nose before laying his head back down on Carl’s chest. He was used to sleeping on a cold floor, his childhood had him bouncing around to different homes. But what was weird was having someone sleeping next to him. What was even weirder was the fact that neither of them talked. They just - did. Carl didn’t seem to keen to start up conversations. He knew from what Jack told him that Carl had had a girlfriend before.  
Carl shifted and Joel yelped when the grip got tighter. His butt was sizzling with pain and he had been surprised by how slow Carl was last night. He hadn't felt any pain at all during it, all pleasure, such pleasure that he had been drowning in it until they were both climaxing. It was a strange haze that he found himself inside of. He knew for certain after that he was gay.

"Carl." Joel whispered shaking him.

"Hnn?" He grunted.

"Wake up!"

"Argh!" Carl growled sourly. "Why?"

"You know I have to get to the Cafeteria right? It’s my job!." Joel insisted trying to push away in vain.

"I don't care," he ground out. "Go back to sleep." He was asleep a second later, snoring again.

Sighing, Joel twisted around in those tightened arms and squirmed himself out from under them until he was free.

He was quickly dressing when he heard. "Get back here!"

"I can't, Carl. Mrs. Ramerez will kill me if I'm late for his class."

"Fuck Ramerez," Carl said with his eyes closed.

"Ew," Joel declared, getting a rocky laugh from the lazy teenager.

He held out his hand and Joel tossed his jumpsuit to him. It took Carl a whole lot longer to get his lazy ass up. He was still cursing and grumbling about the early hours of the morning.

He wasn't a pleasant person in the morning. Then again, Joel decided, he wasn't a pleasant person at all.

"Jack'll kill me," Joel breathed checking his watch. "I better get going!" He fixed his hair to the base of his neck, while Carl glared once at him.

"Same thing later?"

Joel stopped in mid tug on his black hair. "Um, yeah." He smiled and then rushed out really fast, wondering how things got so awkward. He rushed away and toward the cafe, only to get bombarded with Jack.

"There you are! Here, hurry," He almost shrieked throwing his hands in the air. "How was it?”

Joel stifled a yawn. "I don’t know what your talking about," he lied and gave Jack that look before rushing to the back of the kitchen grabbing powdered milk for the eggs.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"Probably beating the shit out of a skin head,” he whispered. "I don't know how it's gotten like this, Jack," he confessed.

he patted his arm. "Don't worry. You have years to think about this shit."

Joel laughed and nodded before downing the rest of his juice.

Horror stretched through Joel as he slapped a hand over his face while walking out with Jack. It had just been announced that the credit for the next course would have to be done in pairs. Joel couldn’t believe his luck he had no desire to partner with anyone.

"You'll have no problem, Joel!"

"I don't want to partner up with anyone!" Joel scowled.

Jack tutted. "Don’t worry it’ll be easy."

"No," he declined.

"Ask a Carlos then?"

Joel groaned and headed toward the classroom. He didn't want to think about that.

That evening, Joel walked back after having his first visit from his sister. She had turned eighteen and said that they could live together when he got out. He felt like skipping as he walked through the cell only to have Carl grab him, he gasped as the air left him when he was practically slammed up against the wall.

Dark black eyes burned into his eyes. "Who are you partnering with for that stupid fucking class?" He growled dangerously.

Joel coughed out trying to get his breath back. "Do you want to take a cooking class with me?" He tried for, hoping to lessen the grip Carl had on him.

Carl sneered. "Hell no." He then loosened up a bit and his blazing eyes lightened a bit.

"Damn, neither do I." He cringed visibly. "I don't want to do this but I need the credit!"

The boy regarded him for a moment, before murmuring, "I'll go."

Joel looked at him in surprise. "You will?"

"Do you want me too?" Carl countered.

"Yes," he said before he could stop himself.

"Why?" Carl asked sharply.

Joel really didn't know how to answer that. He shrugged. "Because I do?" He tried. "I know we're not serious… or anything."

"You know we can’t be right?"

Joel rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Carl!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Carl retorted. "And you know I’m not gay like you right?."

"Yeah I know. It’s just I really like spending time with you," he mumbled. "You didn't have to be so rough. I was going to ask you first," he said in a pout.

Carl' expression softened. "I'm sorry," he mumbled and released Joel, taking a few steps back. "Did I scare you?"

"No," Joel lied. "Just a little rough."

"What are we?"

Joel shrugged. "I don't know, Carl," he confessed and slid down the floor. He folded his invisibility cloak and sat Indian style.

Carl shifted and sat next to him against the same wall. His legs bent slightly, being way too tall to even attempt Joel's style of sitting. "Neither do I."

"Let's just -" Joel paused a moment. "Be us."

"What about your friend?"

"Jack knows about you."

Carl sneered but he didn't comment like most of his gang would. "You told that little jewish fuck? You know he’ll probably blackmail me?"

"Really now?" Joel said. "He’s known for weeks and he hasn’t told anyone, in fact he paid someone off who saw shit."

"He did that?" Carl asked stiffly.

Joel smiled. "Yes, Carl. I don't like girls. I’m gay people are really starting to notice."

Carl regarded him and his words. "Whatever," but he remained non-committing.

Joel supposed that was as good as he was going to get. "Just don't be a dick, please?"

The boy rolled his eyes and didn't answer; he curled his arms around Joel and pulled him close.

Slightly squirming, Joel slid into Carl' lap and allowed his hands and mouth to do the talking.

The next day, Joel ran up to Jack. "Teach me to cook!"

Her eyes widened. "Oh… no that is not something I want to spend time doing."

"No shit! Carl is a hopeless case."

Jack burst into laughter at this and put his face in his hands. "He's going with you for the course?" he asked voice muffled.

"Mhmm." Joel winced. "I know it - will be odd. People will be staring and attention will be drawn- his friends will flip - but you know, I don't care."

Jack sniffed after all his laughter and looked up at him. "Yes, Joel I can help you…"

Carl watched as Jack shopped up onions, tearing up and scowled. "I have to do that?" He asked in horror. He was sitting on top of a counter in the abandoned cafeteria that Joel and Carl had kind of taken over for there lesson.

Jack glared at him. “Learning to chop Onions is a basic skill you should have," Joel learnt quickly how to chop and Jack smiled, "You're a natural."

Joel laughed. "One of us has to be." He shot Carl a look, which made him shrug.

"Never saw the fuckin’ need for it. Cookin’ wasn’t my job."

It only took Joel a day to master it but to get Carl to master it, well that took patience. Carl refused to let Jack near him, so Joel took it upon himself to teach the boy, who complained, and became an asshole near the end of it.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" He let go of Joel and paced. "I hate cooking!"

"You don't have too…" Joel said quietly.

"I know that," Carl growled out. "But if I don't someone else will be."

"Only for the class and then I'll be with you," Joel insisted.

"What about Jack? He can cook with you. He fuckin’ cooks ever day!"

"He already is partnering with that big friend of yours," he said and then smiled. "Nick."

Carl crossed his arms. Nick had been talking about cooking with Jack for the past few days. One of the other boys in the gang had said something only to get the shit kicked out of him. "Figures."

"It won't be a long course, I'm sure. It can't go on for more than a month. I can find someone. God knows I've had enough people come up to me."

This made Carl angry. His cheeks flushed and his eyes narrowed. "I don't want anyone to touch you," he hissed angrily.

Wow, Carl was serious. Joel hadn't expected that. He probably shouldn't mention the people who had asked him then. Joel forgot how anger had gotten at Carlos the last time he had seen the two talking. He had just asked about homework.

"Who asked you?" Carl demanded, making Joel wince.

"Uhm…"

"Tell me!"

"Just Deshawn and a few of his buddies. Uh you know that skin head Ross …"

"WHAT?!" Carl snarled. "That mother fucker asked you out?"

Joel cringed. "Yeah but I immediately said no." He shuddered horrifically.

"He saw me with you!"

Joel bit his lip. He hadn't expected Carl to get so furious. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. What did this mean?

"Then I guess… you get the picture… but um yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "I really don’t care about them though."

Carl relaxed somewhat at this. "Who else?"

Joel hesitated. "It's not important. I didn't want to go with them."

He looked mutinous. "Fuckin’ Carlos the pretty boy asked you, didn't he?"

The younger teen wanted to say no, what could a little white lie hurt? But he sighed and sagged his shoulders. "Everyone asked me from class, Carl. Who did isn't really relevant. I don't rem-"

Carl grabbed him harshly and shook him. "Then why are you wasting your time with me?" He snarled crossly.

Joel whinged. "Uh, Carl?"

"Tell me!" He commanded.

"Hurting me!" He squeaked weakly and this caused Carl to back off immediately. He held his hands up and took a step back. Swallowing, Joel rubbed his arms. "I didn't want to go with them. I wanted to go with you."

"Just because we fuck, doesn't mean you have a priority to me," he spat.

Joel flinched at that. "I - wasn't looking at it that way," he said feeling a little hurt. "I like you Carl."

Carl rolled his eyes. "No, you don't."

Joel sighed. "Believe what you will. I can't convince you. Good night Carl." Giving it up as a lost cause, Joel left the room, but not before scooping his invisibility cloak up on the way.

Carl’s Prison Boy

Joel shivered and tucked his hands into his arm pits. Yard time hadn’t been reduced. The wind picked up and a few flakes were falling on the ground and sometimes into his hair, which was down today. He was sitting on a bench watching Carl do reps with his buddies

Jack came over and sat with him on the bench. "What’s up with him, Joel?" Jack nudged him.

"I don't understand why I like him," he confessed with a frown. "I don't really understand how it happened. I guess right place right time? Or is that wrong place at the wrong time? Am I just a prison bitch to him?"

"Maybe," Jack answered. "It's different for everyone. People are all different and it depend on who you are and what your life is Joel."

"I'm only fourteen."

"Yes, but so is he, and you are quite mature for your age."

"More mature than him."

Jack chuckled. "Well, yes, probably."

"He's so sour and mean," Joel mumbled.

"But you keep going back to him, huh?"

Joel stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes. "We don't even talk properly. I talk he grunts or stares at me."

Jack snickered at him.

"He freaks out over every little thing though," Joel moaned and buried his face in his hands. "The first day, he demands to know who I am taking - then after I want him to go with me - I try to teach him to cook and he turns into a right bastard and demands to know everyone who has approached me, then he turns even worse saying stupid stuff."

"He’s insecure," Jack answered.

"No shit? So am I!"

"But not as bad as him, you aren’t running with a gang," he said.

"I didn't want them, I told him that, and he doesn't believe me."

Jack pulled his legs into a ball and curled up on the bench. "Keep trying," he insisted.

"Why are you so nice?" Joel asked her. "I know you said it's because I'm your best friend, but honestly, you could have been with any gang for protection but you hang with a scrawny prison bitch."

"I don't know Joel, I enjoy that you want a good education and I’m really a gossip person so hearing your story is the most fun I had in months. Also there’s something deep between you two."

"Yeah sexual tension."

He laughed. "Well you have the awhile to figure all this shit out."

Joel raised his eyes to the gray skies. "You're telling me." He gazed over and locked on Nick who was leaning on the opposite side of the chain link fence staring at the pair. He nudged Jack. "Nick," he whispered.

He blinked and gazed over. "Hey!" He motioned for him and the tall man crossed the courtyard. They scooted down and he was just able to sit on the bench. "Joel this is Nick, Nick this is Joel."

"Hello!" Joel raised a hand.

"Hey Joel I’ve heard good things," he said politely. He then eyed Carl who was glaring from a distance.

 

Joel laughed. "Carl," he muttered. "The impossible man of the hour."

Nick smirked. "Why is that?"

"Because he's an asshole and hates everyone and everything, scowls and gets jealous every time you look over your shoulder."

"But you like him?" Nick said the smirking turning into a full on grin.

"Yep," Joel said sighing.'

He shook his head. "I'm going to get inside, I'm freezing my ass off," Joel said standing and patting Joel’s shoulder. "He's all yours, Nick."

Nick chuckled while Jack blushed, though she was smiling.

He waved at them and took off back toward the library where it was warm. He shivered violently as he entered the double doors. "Holy shit it's cold," he murmured to himself and shook the flakes from his hair.

Timing was a very bad thing for Joel; luck was definitely not on his side, because the doors to the library opened at the and Carlos came racing down the halls, shouting his name.

Joel froze, eyes wide in shock when the blonde stopped in front of him, panting. "I have been - looking all over for you."

Feeling a bit sick in the stomach at the fact that Carl was standing opposite, Joel twitched. "Oh? I was with Jack," he said purposely hoping Carl got the hint that he wasn't looking for Carlos.

Smirking, the brown eyed Mexican touched him on the shoulders and glared at the skin heads before pulling him aside. "I have to ask you, about the class. Have you figured it out yet?"

Joel shook his head, completely alert now. "Not at all." He shivered as the chill still was in him.

Carlos chuckled. "Cute," he said grinning. "Well, I figured I’d ask anyway."

Joel nodded. "Thanks Carlos." He turned to go, but he was stopped again.

"You still with that douche Gallagher?" Carlos asked casually.

Joel smiled. "Yes, Carlos, I am."

He looked curious. "Why?"

How does one answer that? "Because I am?" He shrugged, telling Carlos he really didn't know.

The blonde smiled. "You have a nice heart, Joel, even if people don't deserve it."

"Bye Carlos. Great chatting with you," he then tipped off before heading off. He hoped no one else stopped him.

Things could not be getting anymore complicated.

Carl’s Prison Boy

Joel didn't know why he was here. He was sitting in an uncomfortable school, after Carl had asked to see him in the Library  
He was trying to finish his English’s Essay when the door opened. He didn't look up from his cross-legged position and continued writing until the shadow consumed him completely.

Carl Gallagher glared at him. "What did the Mexican want?"

Joel knew lying was better than telling him the truth. "I talked to him a bout English class. That’s all."

He didn't seem to understand. Joel placed the book down and smirked. 

Carl took a seat next to him and started staring. The silence was thick enough that a sharp knife would have trouble cutting it.

After about ten minutes of this, Carl' hand began to card through his hair. Joel smiled wistfully at the touch; it made him shiver when those fingers grazed against his neck. Carl used actions when he couldn’t find the words

Joel put his pen down and shifted to look at Carl, who advanced on him, smashing their lips together in a needy erotic kiss.

"We can cook together," Carl said pulling back fractionally.

"After you make it up to me," Joel purred sliding into his lap and straddling him.

Carl grinned at this and gripped Joel close and started kissing him again, while his hands began to move. Joel was already unbuttoning the shirt to his school uniform. He nibbled the boy's bottom lip and was kissed deeper for it.

A hungry sort of feeling rushed over Joel as he innocently ground himself against Carl. His mouth slid from Carl' lips to his neck and began to lick and bite down as he wished.

He got hisses and quiet groans of desire, which made Joel smile inwardly as he flicked his tongue across the sensitive nipple and then nibbled him slightly hard, making him hiss out before Joel's gentle licks resumed all the way down his hard stomach. Joel roamed and devoured him. He was still learning a lot and there was still a bunch he didn't know; he usually allowed his instincts to carry him.

They lay there together on the table, kissing and touching, fingers working their way around sensitive areas before going further.

To Joel everything was still complicated. And he had no idea how this would work.


End file.
